


nico goes on a HOT date

by LoveLiveSinners



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Lmeonz, don't read if u dont liek!!!1!1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLiveSinners/pseuds/LoveLiveSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sin1<br/>sin/<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law.<br/>"a sin in the eyes of God"<br/>synonyms:	immoral act, wrong, wrongdoing, act of evil/wickedness, transgression, crime, offense, misdeed, misdemeanor</p>
            </blockquote>





	nico goes on a HOT date

It was the summer of 69. The days were hot and Cage’s face was covered in thick hot drops of sweat. It was the day of his blind date. He was strutting his fine capricorn ass down the street confident because his sign was SUPOSED 2 LAID 2nITE. He really loved to get the hOT SEXIES with anonymous women. the hOT date wa s at mcdonulds and he was ready for sexy. he txted his HOT date and said “hey bb cakes u redy for a hot date. you+me+a 40 peice mcnugget ;)” a volleyball carshed through the ceiling and landed on his dick “bbe...i want ur cage cock” he moaned in delight and touched her vagini. “but what abot the 40 pece mcnugtte?”””” she asked,,, “SHIT” he swore and he popped up and grabbed the nuggets off the employee. “wanna join” the imployee blinked and was like “ur date is here mr mr.” “OH FUCKU” cage said as he fucked thw volleyball an d then thats when he sa w his HOT date. HIS EYES Raked her body and then he slam dunked the volleyball into the imployeee bc his date was HOT. “We should sin right here rn,” nicholas cage whispered in the ear of his hot date and then ripped off his minion outfit. “omG NiCO NICO PLEASE!!!” SHE SCremed. “u want some of my….mini-me” he growled seductivelyy into her belly b utt, she squirmed like a dying worm…. “G IVE ME YOUR CUMMIES” she howled and he put his hUGE 3 inch coc into h er and they did the h or zon tal tanhgo. in the backgroudn the sweet mountain yodeling of the employee and the volyball filled the air adding succulent background msuic to cage’s moist squishing. flep flop went the vigina. All the sudden cage became hard xcept it was his dick, his skin became hard and developed gosebumps, his flesh turned a blood orange color and his hands became glued together forming two crab claws “fucku…” he whespered in nico’s ear “do ya mind.. this is my final form” Nico suddenly burst into blinding light, throwing Nic, the employee, and the volleyball out of the McDonald’s and into the parking lot. She slowly rose above the rooftop, growing in size, lengthening, and slowly the light faded. She dropped to the ground with a thud, shattering the concrete. “This is MY final form, Cage.” She was a magical minion. Cage looked down at his crab hands “i- i am a minion fuckr…” overcome with shame he flund himself at nico and scremed. but nico was so turnt on. she luv the minion d. shethirst for the minion d. she became thirstier and thirstier…. then sh exploded into a million minion pieces. a faint “nico nico nii” could b herd as s he burst apart.  
the edn?  
up next: hanayo meets her lOVu?

i dont know what to tell u  
are you proud of us?  
me too i’m, what’s happening next  
what if cage gives nico crabs after crab   
what a plot twist  
why how   
after sex crabs

do  
not  
besmirch  
my  
precious  
Hanayo  
EVER

**Author's Note:**

> god pls forgive us for we have sinned


End file.
